Salvando el Pasado
by Jaishimahara
Summary: La llegada a Howards de un visitante que afirma venir de un futuro en el que todos han muerto cambia por completo la vida Harry, Ron, Hermione y ... ¿Draco? Alianzas extrañas, nuevos sentimientos, relaciones prohibidas y más en Salvando el Pasado.


Título: Salvando el pasado.

Advertencias: Universo alternativo, muerte de personajes, personalidades Occ, viajes en el tiempo.

Sinopsis: Después de los hechos acontecidos en el Ministerio de Magia, Harry Potter está de luto por la muerte de su padrino Sirius, Hermione y Ron han intentado apoyarlo todo el tiempo en que estuvo de vuelta en La Madriguera luego de sus vacaciones con los Dudleys.

Pero cuando vuelve a Howard con la sospecha de que Draco Malfoy era un mortífago, una visita inesperada hace que cambie su forma de pensar.

Autora: Hola, es un honor el que lean uno de mis fic, es la primera vez que publico en esta página y espero que esta historia sea de su interés, perdón si cometo fallas ortográficas pero prometo mejorar.

Bueno sin nada más que decir, disfruten la lectura.

Tipos del Lectura:

"mmm" Será la historia.

" _mmm_ " Serán recuerdos o pensamientos.

 _Salvando el Pasado_

 _Prólogo_

Exhalo entre sus labios un vaho de aliento helado, la temperatura desde ya hace tiempo había descendido varios grados, enfriando la austera habitación de la torre de Astronomía en donde se encontraba, la brisa del invierno movía sus castaños cabellos en conjunto con la vieja bufanda roja de Gryffindor.

Tomo la pieza roja entre sus dedos, en sus hebras ya el olor característico de su anterior propietaria había desaparecido con el paso del tiempo, pero para Harry aún tenía su olor en la memoria, un recordatorio constante de que ella ya no estaba, que ella se había ido.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentirlos picar, las lágrimas que tanto tiempo había derramado y que creían secas volvían a nacer en sus ojos, habían ganado la guerra contra el Lord Tenebroso, pero las perdidas habían pesado más que la misma victoria.

Había perdido a amigos, compañeros, la familia que tanto tiempo había buscado y que en Howards había encontrado ya no existía más, había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde la batalla final contra los Caballeros de Voldemort* y el mismo líder, que no recordaba como era su vida antes de ella; no recordaba su vida como un simple chico de 18 años, no recordaba sus visitas a el Escondrijo*, el cariño de la Señora Weasley o las excentricidades del Señor Weasley, las escenas de enamorados de Fleur o Bill, las anécdotas del trabajo de Charlie o los reportes informativos de Percy, las bromas de los gemelos o el cabello rojo de Ginny.

Ya no recordaba a la voz calma de Remus o la jovialidad de Tonks, las palmadas en el hombro de Sirius o las lecciones de Dumbledore; los comentarios fuera de tono de Luna, no recordaba las contestaciones sarcásticas de Malfoy o las miradas de odio-aversión de Snape; Harry abrió sus ojos, no recordaba sus conversaciones con Ron o la voz inteligente de Hermione, ya no recordaba sus risas, ya no recordaba cómo era el ser feliz.

Toda su vida había sido planeada incluso desde de que naciera*, desde que tenía conocimiento de su herencia mágica tenía deberes y expectativas que llenar por ser "El Elegido", el "niño que sobrevivió", toda una celebridad que tenía la obligación disfrazada con "privilegio" de destruir a Lord Voldemort a como diera lugar, un simple niño que puede ser manipulado a ser el arma que ellos quisieran.

Una fuerte ventisca hizo que le recorriera un fuerte escalofrío, soltó la bufanda roja y poso su mano derecha entre la ropa de su pecho, sintiendo entre sus dedos fríos el contorno del gira tiempo que antaño le había pertenecido a Hermione; sabía que lo que estaba por hacer cambiaría de manera irreparable su actual presente.

Pero para Harry Potter eso ya no le importaba, toda su vida había sido guiada por otras personas, cumpliendo al pie de la letra los que otros quisieran y tomando responsabilidades que no le competían, solo por haber sido el asesino del Lord Oscuro.

Estaba cansado de vivir a la expectativas de los demás, cansado de ver que por su culpa todas las personas a su alrededor morían, cansado de esperar que algo cambie sin que él pueda mover un solo dedo, cansado de ver como todos creían que él era tan importante como para sacrificar su vida por él.

Lo había conversado con Neville en su última reunión en las Tres Escobas, aunque Longbottom no estaba de acuerdo con su plan, Potter pudo ver en su mirada rota el anhelo de ver nuevamente a Luna; nada aseguraba que cuando hiciera su plan él o Neville vivieran, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que el futuro que vivían ahora.

Romper la continuidad del espacio-tiempo se escuchaba amenazante incluso para él, podía escuchar en su mente la voz sabionda de Hermione reprocharle por lo que está por hacer, pero era por ella, por todos los que murieron que tenía que hacerlo.

Los sobrevivientes a la masacre de Howards* e incluso la sociedad mágica podían considerarlo egoísta o altruista, buscando solo su felicidad; pero por Merlín, ya no podía soportar el dolor de su pecho, sabía que Dios no habría querido que su historia se desarrollara así, varias vidas que tenían grandes futuros se habían apagado por su culpa, por no poder concluir con la profecía solo, por ser tan débil que varias personas se tuvieron que sacrificar por él.

Y esa era una carga que no podía llevar, Harry Potter pudo haber sido considerado "una leyenda" en Howards y en los libros de Magia e Historia, peo era solo un chico más, una persona que siente, una personas con remordimientos, con pesadillas y terrores nocturnos, con lágrimas que no pueden ser derramadas por el que dirán de las personas, por los pocos magos sobrevivientes de Gran Bretaña que creen en él, llevar siempre una máscara de fiera tranquilidad y sabiduría.

Harry Potter era un ser humano, aunque nadie lo consideraba así, Harry Potter jamás quiso ser el Salvador del mundo Mágico, jamás quiso cargar con la maldición de su cicatriz ni nunca quiso ser el asesino de Voldemort, todas fueron elecciones que hicieron otras personas, decidieron por su vida sin darle tiempo a él de objetar.

Harry Potter era humano, él amaba y quería ser amado, el odiaba y guardaba rencor, el lloraba y el perdonaba, el confiaba y también podía traicionar.

Harry Potter por primera vez en su vida quería hacer una elección por su cuenta, quería salvarla, salvarlos a todos, quería un futuro brillante en donde todos vivieran la vida que les correspondía y que la sombra de la muerte jamás los allá tocado.

Harry Potter era humano, y hasta él podía cometer errores y también podía arreglarlos.

Lo haría.

Y con ese pensamiento, Harry saco el gira tiempo de su ropa, con los giros ya calculados y con la varita lista para la acción, dejo que el aro alrededor del pequeño reloj de arena se moviera de forma errática.

Minutos después el abandonado salón en la torre de Astronomía de Howard se ilumino con un fuerte y cegador resplandor blanco, para cuando el brillo desapareció el rastro de Harry Potter había desaparecido.

.-.

Harry Potter caminó con paso rápido hacia el castillo de Howards, sentía dentro de sí que el sorbo de la poción Felix Felicis que tomó para poder sacarle la memoria que Dumbledore necesitaba del profesor Slughorn perdía lentamente el efecto, con la velocidad que le permitía la Capa de Invisibilidad camino hacia la puerta del castillo cuando un estruendo y una luz centelleante guió su atención hacia arriba, podía ver que en la parte del castillo en donde el año pasado tomaron el TIMO de Astronomía la luz brillante desaparecía de golpe.

Sopesando las posibilidades y confiando en su suerte*, Harry tomo la decisión de correr hacia aquel lugar para averiguar lo que sucedía, sin saber que esa simple acción desencadenaría toda una serie de hechos que cambiarían para siempre su futuro.

.-.

Bueno si llegaron hasta aquí les agradezco el haberse tomado el tiempo de terminarlo de leer, este será un pequeño prólogo, ya que el siguiente capítulo será más largo, en donde podremos leer cuales son las diferencias del Harry del presente con su contra-parte del futuro, así como que desencadeno que este viaja al pasado.

Como habrán visto, algunas partes como nombres de la historia original han sido levemente cambiados, pero eso explicara Harry del futuro en el fic.

Las parejas no están definidas, así que en cualquier momentos estas puedan tomar un giro inesperado, ya que son ustedes quienes decidirán quién se queda con quién, referente al Harry del futuro su vida ya está planeada por mí, pero no se preocupen, el no influenciara en la vida actual del Harry del presente que todos conocemos (referente a gustos y elecciones).

En verdad espero que les haya gustado y coméntenme que tal esta, se los agradecería mucho.

Atte, Jaishimahara.


End file.
